Electronic forms, such as customer surveys, can be used by vendors and other businesses to obtain feedback and other data from customers and other users. Different types of form documents can be used to obtain different categories of information from users. For example, different versions of a form can solicit different types of user responses by adding or removing fields or sections between versions.
Current solutions for providing electronic forms may present disadvantages. In one example, including larger numbers of fields in a form may discourage users from completing all fields in the form. If completion of the form is voluntary, including larger numbers of fields in the form may discourage users from filling out the form at all. In another example, narrative portions of a form in which users can type sentences or paragraphs may require more time to complete. Thus, users may be disinclined to respond to questions requiring narrative content. Transmitting electronic forms over a data network without receiving responses can also result in inefficient use of network bandwidth or other computing resources.
It is desirable to provide adaptive modifications to electronic form content in which narrative portions of a form are more likely to be completed.